


【Jason中心】名為八音盒的回憶

by zihjhuang



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24234247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zihjhuang/pseuds/zihjhuang
Summary: 觀看前注意事項1.Alljay偏Dickjay，OOC都是我的錯。2.算是生賀的【只因我們相遇】後續，但每篇都在進行式嘛，都是Jason中心。3.我最喜歡拆禮物了，但是最討厭想禮物了。4.本篇可以配合【石進-夜的鋼琴曲】聆聽閱讀，因為八音盒是這首歌。5.全文共一章，極短篇。
Kudos: 2





	【Jason中心】名為八音盒的回憶

最近所有人包括罪犯都感受到Red Hood的好心情，其具體表現在當Red Hood抓到拐賣幼童的人時以往都會打個近永久性半殘，現在只打的普通半殘。當然這並不代表義警們就不需要警惕Red Hood可能跨過底線的行為，也不代表罪犯們就能安穩繼續犯罪度日。

Jason回到安全屋後一如既往的向傢俱們打招呼，然後洗澡完上床準備睡覺，不過這幾天他增加了一個新的日常活動。他的床頭櫃擺著一個音樂盒，Jason每天在洗完澡後就會將它打開，夜的鋼琴曲*(1)會從音樂盒中飄出，優美的旋律似乎總夾帶著些許悲傷，而Jason會伴隨著這些入睡。

距離Jason生日後已經過了一周，那天他和Bruce在半夜吃完辣熱狗誰也沒說話，那樣無聲地陪伴對Jason而言便是最好的生日禮物，對目前的他而言，沒有爭吵、沒有拳腳相向，就只是單純的陪伴才是最能讓他感受到溫暖的行為。

後來他帶著所有人贈予的禮物在凌晨時早於Alfred起床並準備好早飯離去。朝陽升起時魔法也該消失了，所有溫柔與美好就永遠留在那天的夜裡，那樣的美麗與幸福是不允許任何原因被破壞掉的。

回到安全屋後Jason選擇先拆開Tim的禮物，那是一本看得出經常被使用但被細心保存好的書，內容是他做為二代Robin時的所有事蹟，每個案件都被詳細的從報紙剪下貼上書裡，還有一些關於案件的分析筆記。Jason先是感歎了下Tim的偵探天賦並翻到最後一頁，然後他的反應和當初偷走了這本書並看見這一頁的Knight一樣。*(2)

──我一直都明白那就是你，不論你曾做過什麼、經歷過什麼，如今我們擁有彼此，這份信任名為永不言棄。

看著這樣的一段話，說不感動是騙人的，Jason清楚知道自己曾經的所作所為有多麼瘋狂，他也曾告訴過Tim他並不是這個世界上對他最好的人*(3)，但Tim依然選擇包容他的一切，選擇相信、接納、理解他。

Jason和Tim之間從來都不是永不言棄的信任，而是願意彼此理解的珍視，或許這也就是為什麼Jason和Knight即使相同最終卻截然不同的原因吧。

揉了把臉，Jason小心翼翼的把書放到他書櫃上最鍾愛的位置，這是一份因珍視而珍貴的禮物，最後那一頁的字顯然是Tim後來補上的，因為字跡很新，也看得出他現在對Jason的態度，而Jason也回以送禮人最高的感謝與重視。

第二份禮物他選擇了Barbara和Kate的，女孩們一起送的禮物是一塊手錶，上面的圖案是她們的義警標誌，旁邊鑲著墨綠色的翡翠，低調而不失華美。錶內建了蝙蝠家族的最高等級的緊急通訊器和外星科技，一旦Jason打開不論他在哪所有人都一定能找到他，且出於對他的尊重除非他願意，沒人能使用這塊錶鎖定他。

Jason選擇將錶戴上，除了夜巡時會拿下放在胸前的暗袋裡外，其餘時間都不打算讓這塊錶離他超過三步遠，這是出於對女孩們的關心最好的答覆。

第三份禮物是Roy的，對方請Tim轉交給他，那是一條多功能腰帶，從使用方法與功能來看幾乎是目前Roy發明最完善的一套裝備，Jason摸索完準備放到一旁拆下個禮物時發現側邊還有一個暗袋，他打開後落下一條項鍊。

Jason記得那條項鍊，那時他們和Kori分別還未準備以Red Hood和Arsenal的身分打擊犯罪時，他們倆上街添購生活日用品時曾經過一家珠寶店。

「Jaybird，你看那條項鍊，綠色貓眼石那條，和你的眼睛一模一樣!不是指你現在的眼睛，是你那時候…我們第一次見面的時候。」

「嗯?你那時在沙漠裡還能想那麼多我也真是服了你了，我以為你滿腦子想著逃命呢，走了，我們今天還有很多東西要買。」

那條項鍊上的貓眼石在陽光的照耀下閃爍著，就像那時他做為Robin每天都很快樂的在Batman身邊飛來飛去，雙目在城市的燈光下閃爍著各種不同的色彩，最後仍會回歸到清澈的碧瞳。

這也正是Roy想表達的、那時沒能完整說完的話，但如今他們再次背道而行，去向自己所認為該去的方向，不知道Roy眼中他的雙瞳究竟是否還和這顆貓眼石有那麼一點、哪怕一點的相似呢?

Jason將項鍊裝進一個盒子裡，那裏面有一枚蝙蝠標外還有一小朵乾燥花，以及一些小盒子，如今這條項鍊也成為這些美好的回憶之一。

接下來Jason選擇拆開Damian的禮物，那是一幅畫，畫中的人只是很隨意地站在窗旁靠著牆，伸手逗弄著桌上吃著餅乾碎的鳥兒。Jason認出那是有次他回莊園只有Alfred和Damian在所以他就去了書房隨手拿了本書看，後來看見窗戶飛來幾只鳥兒便將小甜餅弄碎拿到窗邊餵食牠們的時候。

他倒是沒想到被Damian看見並畫了下來，不過下一秒他就選擇將畫放到房間的一個空位上並拿布蓋住，因為他看見畫的右下角刻了一行字，那是現在的他無論如何都必須視而不見的一句話。*(4)

最後是Dick的生日禮物，沒錯，Bruce沒有送任何禮物，不過對Jason而言那時夜晚無聲地陪伴便是最棒的禮物。說實話Jason將Dick的禮物留到最後才拆並不是出於最期待這種想法，他對Dick送的這個小盒子禮物充滿質疑。

雖然現在的關係緩和，但他對Dick還是有一種似遺憾又似怨懟的情感，他曾試圖將情感寄託在對方身上但被拒絕，年幼的他分不清情感與表達方式，不過那時的他打從心底的認為Dick說的話沒有錯，他就是一個貪得無厭、肆意所求的人*(5)，明明已經得到了很多本不該得到的東西，卻一昧地希望得到更多，最終的結果傷害了所有人，而他也付出了名為生命的代價。

拆開包裝後是一個紫羅紅大理石的方形盒子，從外部構造來看是一個八音盒。 Jason重重的吐出一口氣，他知道他對Dick所有的一切都過於關注，哪怕只是對方的一件衣服他都會不由自主盯著看，他告訴自己那只是出於對黃金男孩的憧憬與比較心導致而不願深入了解那份情感。

不過當他打開音樂盒的時候他感覺就像睡夢中被陽光刺醒時那種迷茫、腦中一片空白，音樂盒的旋律開始飄散於整個房間，夜的鋼琴曲既溫柔又暗藏悲傷，而音樂盒內的造型讓他回憶起那時他和Dick還在莊園相處時，那種和諧、平靜，充滿著幸福感的日子。

音樂盒裡有一個穿著紅色帽T的男孩拿著書坐在沙發上，扶手側坐著一個穿著胸前印有Nightwing標誌半開領衫的男子，背景則是一扇窗戶、一副小畫框和一個書櫃，Jason一眼就認出那是以前他作為Robin時期在書房看書時和Dick一起的場景。

Jason伸出手輕輕地碰了下音樂盒裡的小男孩，其坐姿、位置都和當年他在書房內看書時的樣子一樣，偶爾Dick回莊園時會跑來坐在沙發的扶手旁一起看書，以一種不會打擾到Jason的方式和距離待在他身邊陪伴他，那時的他無疑是感到幸福的。

Jason突然很想落淚，他有點不知所措，他曾從Barbara那裡無意間知道Dick對於他的死除了愧疚的同時還帶著近乎執著的想法。Dick認為Jason的死亡是他的錯，認為如果那時他沒有和Jason大吵一架，沒有因為鬧脾氣而不回莊園、沒有因為各種原因離家遠去，那Jason也許就不會死了。但大家都知道那只是無意義的自我責備，Bruce知道、Alfred知道、Barbara知道，就連Dick本人自己都很清楚，但沒人能改變那個想法。

有時候Dick的固執勝過任何人，這也是為何每當Dick朝Jason伸手，Jason總會選擇避開而非伸手回應，他不能讓Dick將一切歸咎於自己身上，他不能握住那看起來如此溫暖、充滿救贖的手，因為那似乎就是在告訴所有人那時Dick確實能夠拯救步向死亡的紅色知更鳥一樣。

如此令人喜愛的禮物，充滿了幸福與安逸感的禮物，旋律就像Dick那溫柔似水的注視環繞在Jason身邊，他就這樣坐在床上看著八音盒發呆，漸漸在旋律的安撫下閉上雙眼，陽光自窗戶探入房內輕輕地覆蓋在床上的人肩上。

那之後八音盒就被放在Jason的床頭櫃上成為了每晚的安眠曲，那代表著一段美好的回憶，也傳達了那或許幸福的未來。

名為八音盒的回憶-完

\-------------------------------------------------------

*(1)不看年代不做考劇，這首歌用在這裡表達了我筆下的Dick對Jason的心情，我是不是從書房那篇起就一直在虐大少呢(擔憂)。

*(2)出自中心系列-只因我們相遇那篇，騎士順走Tim的資料時也順走了這本書，看完覺得尷尬所以拜託Bucky 還回去了(X

*(3)出自紅頭罩與法外者(星火、羅伊組隊時期)刊第8卷，交換情報時Jay對Tim說的話，我愛死他們了，超可愛互動嗚嗚嗚!

*(4)以後有一篇會提到，之後再說，是小達米主場。

*(5)出自我的中心系列-循環終歸塵土2提到，沒看也沒差，一個是事件發生的經過，這邊則是Jason對那件事的印象與看法。

\-------------------------------------------------------

1.

Dick:所以明明該是我主場的時候永遠是回憶篇嗎?

Jason:只要遇見你我就老是在回憶篇，我記得和小紅的是愉快偶像劇日常，我想要走那個路線!

Damian:霸道總裁路線考慮下，我再去跟魔法師多拿幾根棒棒糖!

2.

Bruce:我記得作者說過最喜歡的是Brujay，但是除了遊樂園外，這要素基本上淡得只剩下tag。

Jason:知足吧，看看自從雙人組刊解散之後作者就不想在面對Roy了，要不是有人點恐怕都不敢寫。

3.

Tim:我的主場就要到了，就等之後那篇更完就是我了!

Jason:喔…小紅你知道作者最近在寫FGO同人的事嗎?

Tim:我就知道她沉迷遊戲!!!!!

Jason:不，她只是最近想抽梅林，但以她的手黑程度來說…。

\-------------------------------------------------------

話說伏筆好像有點多，系列越來越龐大導致我得找本本記錄免得哪天就忘了哪邊還沒交代了(抹臉)。

其實我不知道貓眼石在大太陽下到底會不會像玻璃那樣反射之類的。

我一開始就想讓Dick送音樂盒，大概是因為我這次場次的立牌的靈感，我在寫Dickjay的時候總是覺得很遺憾，所以他們大概會一直處於那種只要大少不解開心結(本系列設定的那一次的爭吵之後Jason就死了)，他們兩個之間就無法真正心意相通吧?

話說我已經開始質疑自己寫的感情戲了，真的有感情戲這種東西嗎，大家都是怎麼明白感情這東西的，我是不是該多看點八點檔或偶像劇或韓劇或R18(劃掉)???

我沒談過戀愛啊!!!!(小聲喊)


End file.
